Miracle
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: My First Fanfic In Bleach Fandom/Keajaiban itu benar-benar ada bagi orang yang mensyukuri setiap detik kehidupan yang dimilikinya/IchiRuki/AU/OOC/Slice of life?/Oneshot


_**Miracle**_

Bleach © **Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU. Drama/Western. Rated T. OOC. Slice of Life?**

**Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia**

* * *

** Salam kenal, Minna ^^. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Bleach. Fic ini tadinya original **_**fic**_** yang saya buat. Oh ya, saya sebenarnya belum pernah baca manga Bleach, tapi ingin aja **_**publish **_**fic di sini ^^.**

** Selamat membaca ya.**

**.**

_Shizuoka – Evakuasi terhadap korban Bus Tatsumaki masih terus dilakukan di hingga sampai pada hari ini Sabtu (06/02/2010). Evakuasi memang cukup terhambat karena intensitas hujan yang cukup tinggi selama tiga hari terakhir. 25 penumpang yang sudah terevakuasi dinyatakan tewas. Satu korban lagi masih terjebak di antara puing-puing Bus Tatsumaki yang hancur ketika menghantam dasar jurang. Namun petugas SAR terus berusaha keras untuk melakukan evakuasi._

**o0o**

Desa yang berada di pinggiran kota _Adelaide_ itu bagi Rukia punya arti tersendiri. Bau yang mengambang di antara deburan ombak-ombak kecil _Glenelg_—yang berlomba menuju pantai—selalu memukau saat musim panas tiba. Memunculkan kesan damai yang jarang menghampiri.

Kidungan syahdu lumba-lumba yang sampai ke telinga para pengunjung di tepi pantai. Bangunan-bangunan bersejarah berdiri dengan kokoh tidak jauh dari dermaga. Lalu panorama-panorama yang menyatu satu sama lain; harmonisasi alamnya begitu kentara, sehingga membuat satu kesimpulan betapa dijaganya karunia Tuhan ini.

Pesona _Holdfast Bay_ memang tak pernah ada habisnya untuk diperbincangkan. Karenanya Rukia sangat betah berlama-lama di sana; menikmati dengan khidmat surganya dunia itu.

Untungnya Ichigo bisa memaklumi. Pria yang umurnya mencapai kepala tiga itu dengan setia berdiri di samping Rukia—wanitanya yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi berjalan. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir lewat waktunya sarapan. "Kamu tidak ingin sarapan, _Honey_?" tanyanya mengenyah kesunyian.

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada hamparan biru di depannya, Rukia menjawab, "Sebentar lagi, _Sweetheart_." Ia masih betah rupanya bersenda gurau dengan keindahan Pantai _Glenelg _dalam hening. Padahal ia tahu betul perutnya sedari tadi sudah merengek minta diisi.

"Baiklah, sepuluh menit lagi," tegas Ichigo.

Hentakan helaan nafas tanda ketidaksabaran suaminya itu pun sampai ke daun telinga Rukia. Tapi ia tahu jika Ichigo sedang pura-pura _ngambek_. Ia pun tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Kok malah tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" tanya Ichigo lagi dengan dahi mengerut.

Rukia jadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang; melihat ekspresi suaminya yang tampak tidak natural. Bibirnya terlalu ditekuk ke bawah dan alisnya terlalu melengkung ke atas. Ichigo memang sama sekali tidak jago akting. Membuat senyuman Rukia makin mencekung. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya kembali menaungi kumpulan warna batu safir itu ke dalam penglihatannya. "Mungkin kamu bosan mendengarnya berkali-kali, Ichigo. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya aku bisa berada di sini sekarang. Di sini…sama kamu."

Bisa Rukia lihat dari sudut mata kanannya, Ichigo berpindah tempat ke arah kanannya. Pria itu menekuk lututnya sehingga sekarang tingginya sepantar dengan Rukia.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kamu bisa percaya?" tanya Ichigo seraya tersenyum lembut.

Letupan tawa terlontar dari mulut Rukia. "Ah, kamu selalu konyol, Ichigo."

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda lho."

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu lantas membelai lembut wajah tegas Ichigo. "_I know, just kidding_. Tapi selalu saja timbul pertanyaan ini, apakah aku pantas mendapatkannya? Mendapatkan ini semua…"

"Tentu saja pantas," jawab Ichigo dengan yakin seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia dengan erat. Sebuah tangan penuh cinta yang barusan membelai wajahnya. "Rukia, aku tahu betul perjuangan yang kamu lalui. Dan kamu—kamu adalah wanita paling tegar yang pernah aku kenal di dunia ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Apa ada orang yang mencelamu?"

Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku belum pernah sebahagia dan sedamai ini."

Angin semilir tiba-tiba berhembus cukup kencang melintasi dermaga yang saat ini menjadi tempat pijakan mereka. Sesuatu yang nadir itu kembali menerjang.

"_Same with me…_," balas Ichigo seraya menciumi punggung tangan Rukia. Membuat senyuman di bibir wanita itu kembali muncul.

Kemudian Rukia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan itu ke topik yang lebih serius. "Kamu percaya akan keajaiban, Ichigo? Kamu percaya akan adanya Tuhan, kan?"

"Hm?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi hanya sesaat, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Ia mengerti mau dibawa ke mana pembicaraan ini. "Tentu saja. Keajaiban itu adalah kamu. Dan Sang Pencipta mengabulkan doaku yang meminta kamu untuk kembali bersanding bersamaku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tidak ingin kamu memiliki pikiran yang sama seperti aku dulu. Peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu benar-benar telah mengubah jalan hidupku."

Sebuah kenangan hitam yang tidak akan pernah lindap dari ruang memori Rukia. Sebuah pembelajaran. Dan Rukia sangat bersyukur ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk mengarungi bahtera panjang ini. Mencicipi manisnya sebuah karunia Tuhan yang bernama kehidupan. Kembali bangkit dari jurang kelaliman hati yang sempat ia terperangkap di dalamnya.

Sebagai satu-satunya korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan Bus Tatsumaki—yang masuk ke dalam jurang di sekitar jurang Shizuoka, tak jauh dari Gunung Fuji, Rukia tak memungkirinya lagi. Ketika mati rasa dan sekarat menghantamnya dalam satu waktu, yang dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah memohon belas kasihan Tuhan. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya membisikkan nama Tuhan hingga terasa membeku.

"Orang yang merasa pintar, entah mengapa sering ragu terhadap hadirnya Tuhan, Ichigo. Mereka akhirnya menjadi sombong, egois, dan beranggapan seolah-olah semua dapat mereka atasi sendirian. Mereka sering berteori sendiri tanpa melihat keadaan di sekeliling mereka." Rukia menatap suaminya yang memandangnya dengan cinta yang penuh seluruh. "Dan gara-gara keegoisanku itu, aku juga pernah mencampakanmu," bisiknya kemudian, sebenarnya ragu dalam hatinya mengutarakan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Rukia. Sungguh," ujar Ichigo dengan keteguhan sejati. Matanya menikam tepat ke mata Rukia. Seolah-olah mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada dusta dalam kata-kata yang ia lontarkan barusan.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, lantas berkata, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Kamu juga bisa menerima apa adanya dirimu. Itulah yang membuat rasa cintaku kepadamu semakin tak bisa kubendung lagi." Air muka Ichigo masih sama seperti tadi. Bisa dilihatnya Rukia menahan tangis, tapi ia biarkan saja wanitanya melakukan itu. Ia mengerti jika Rukia hanya ingin berusaha setegar karang.

Rukia lantas memperhatikan ke bawah, tempat di mana kedua kakinya dulu berada. Ya, dulu. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya tinggal sebatas paha. "Setelah hatiku sudah terbuka, akhirnya aku bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku sangat berterima kasih bahwa Tuhan benar-benar menolongku." Rukia mengambil nafas sejenak. "Aku memang nyaris gila saat mengetahui kakiku harus diamputasi, tapi setelahnya aku bersyukur tangan dan otakku masih ada. Hal itu sangat kusyukuri, Ichigo."

Memang bukan hal yang mudah; mencoba ikhlas adalah hal tersulit bagi manusia pada umumnya. Karena mereka tak pernah lepas dari mengeluh, mengeluh, dan mengeluh.

Rukia memang mengalami hal itu. Pertama kali mengetahui ia adalah satu-satunya korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan tragis itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis tiga hari tiga malam. Lantas dirinya pun kembali jatuh ke palung duka yang tak diketahui kedalamannya karena saking dalamnya. Hal itu ia alami ketika ia harus merelakan kedua kakinya yang terluka parah untuk diamputasi. Hampir saja ia mengutuki segala kesialan yang menimpa dirinya bertubi-tubi. Tapi akhirnya Rukia sadar akan satu hal…

Ya, beruntung…ia beruntung masih diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk menjelajahi kehidupan yang begitu berharga. Yang Rukia merasa patut disyukuri juga, Tuhan tak mengambil kedua tangan dan otaknya. Padahal korban lain rata-rata keadaannya begitu parah, sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Keajaiban berikutnya yang pada akhirnya benar-benar Rukia jaga dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Itu yang aku bangga padamu, Rukia. Kamu akhirnya tahu apa yang ingin kamu lakukan. Tak harus terpaku dengan kesempurnaan, kamu membuktikan bahwa kamu bisa meski dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan aku akan selalu mendukung dan melindungimu karena aku adalah bentengmu," jelas Ichigo; menatap lekat-lekat mata tabah itu.

Bibir Rukia sampai kelu mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan mencampakkan pria di depannya yang selalu memperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Ia juga berjanji untuk memperlakukan Ichigo selayaknya pangeran. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita sarapan di _Jetty Road_, Ichigo. Bagaimana?" Rukia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. Ia bermaksud menuruti apa yang perutnya tuntut sedari tadi.

"Ide bagus," jawab Ichigo sembari tersenyum. Ia segera berjalan sembari menuntun kursi roda istrinya menuju ke _Jetty Road_ yang dipenuhi dengan resto dan kafe-kafe alam terbuka.

**o0o**

Rukia dan Ichigo sarapan bersama di sebuah resto sederhana yang berada di _Jetty Road_. Karena memang konsepnya alam terbuka sehingga mereka duduk di meja ber-_canopy_ yang dilindungi pepohonan kelapa kecil; melindungi mereka dari sengatan mentari pagi.

Dengan keadaan Rukia seperti itu, memang banyak mata yang iseng-iseng menghampirinya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Biarlah mereka berpendapat apa saja tentang dirinya, yang jelas semua cobaan ini bukan lagi menjadi beban bagi dirinya. Karena baginya cobaan ini adalah sebuah keajaiban…

"Rukia, kamu tidak bosan sarapan dengan telur orak-arik dan salad buah? Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa membawamu sekali-kali ke _Holdfast Marina_," ungkap Ichigo menyarankan untuk sesekali mengganti suasana. _Holdfast Marina _adalah kawasan kuliner yang cukup bergaya di sekitar Pantai _Glenelg_ dan tentunya perlu merogoh kocek yang cukup banyak untuk makan di di kawasan _elite _itu. Kebetulan Icihigo juga memiliki saham di salah satu restoran _elite _yang ada di sana.

"Aku masih lebih senang di sini, Ichigo. Tempatnya lebih nyaman karena lebih terbuka," ucap Rukia yang setelah berbicara menegak air putihnya secara perlahan. "Tapi kalau sesekali rasanya aku tidak keberatan."

Bibir Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum. "Baiklah, tunggu kejutan dariku,"

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang bule—pria dan wanita—yang menghampiri meja mereka dengan wajah secerah mentari yang baru terbit.

"_Excuse me, are you _R-Rukia Kurosaki?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dalam logat _Australian-English_. Susah payah ia mengeja nama Rukia.

Rukia dan Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua bule itu, Rukia pun menjawab sembari tersenyum ramah. "_Yes, I am._"

"_That's great. Nice_ _to_ _meet you, Mrs. _Kurosaki_. I'm _Jem_, and she is my wife _Lenore_. And you are…_" Pria bule bernama Jem itu mengarahkan tangannya ke Ichigo setelah menjabat tangan Rukia.

Ichigo menyambutnya dengan ramah. "_I'm _Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia's_ husband_."

"_Oh, nice to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki_," ujar Jem tersenyum lebar. "_Well, me and my wife are so amazed with your novel, Mrs. Kurosaki. You are so brilliant and inspirational. I am so lucky that I meet you here. Can I have your autograph?_" tanya Jem sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku dan pulpen pada Rukia.

Rukia pun dengan wajah sumringah mengabulkan permintaan Jem. "_I'm so grateful that you like my novel_, _Mr. _Jem."

"_The one who must thankful is me, Mrs_. Kurosaki. _And you, Mr. _Kurosaki_. My salute to you, you are an amazing man_." Jem dan istrinya kemudian mengobrol sejenak dengan Rukia dan Ichigo; selang sepuluh menit mereka berpamitan.

Ichigo memandangi muka Rukia yang saat itu memancarkan pelita bahagia. Dan tentu melihat pemandangan itu membuat hatinya ikut terbawa suasana. "Kau hebat Rukia, _I love you._"

"_I love you more…,_" jawab Rukia tersipu malu.

Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sesekali terjadi. Namun Rukia juga tidak pernah menghitung berapa banyak orang yang meminta tanda tangannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sedari SMA Rukia memang suka sekali menulis, dan menulis sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Maka dari itu ia berusaha ikhlas menerima kekurangan yang ia miliki karena masih ada harapan yang Tuhan berikan padanya yaitu, tangan dan otak untuk menulis.

Novel yang dibuat Rukia bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri—sebuah perjuangan hidup, dibalut dengan konflik-konflik yang begitu kompleks dari keluarga, cinta, persahabatan. Rukia sangat mahir dalam bahasa Inggris sehingga ia menulis novelnya dalam bahasa Inggris dan menerbitkannya langsung ke penerbit Australia—negara di mana ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya dulu. Ia kembali ke mari bersama Ichigo yang memiliki bisnis di sini. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ichigo juga terjadi di _Adelaide_.

Karena dulu Rukia bercita-cita ingin menjadi penulis internasional. Dan sekarang mimpinya itu berhasil ia wujudkan dengan perjuangan yang tak semua orang merasakan betapa beratnya.

**.**

_ Keajaiban itu benar-benar ada bagi orang yang mensyukuri setiap detik kehidupan yang dimilikinya. _

* * *

**Selesai**

** Oh ya saya memasukkan genre-nya ke western karena setting-nya di luar Jepang, apakah pas? Soalnya saya agak-agak bingung memilih genre keduanya hehe.**

** Terima kasih ya sudah mau baca ^^**

**Silakan untuk yang ingin review ^^**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
